It's Always You
by sweetxdreams32092
Summary: I'ts Juniors wedding day but he's walking down the aisle with the wrong person. He has to fix it before it's too late. set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

it's my first story...So It probably sucks but whatever.

**Disclaimer**: yes I own all the characters. Nahhhht

* * *

Today was the day. His big day. It was supposed to be one of the best days of his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her. she was the love of his life, the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart the day she met him. Yet, she wasnt the one who was wearing the white dress, and it killed him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks... he couldn't do this.

"you ready Junior?" Matt asked as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "Junior?"

Junior could feel matt's eyes on his back. He turned around to face him. "what if im in love with someone else?"

Matt was slightly shocked by his answer. But knew full well who he was talking about.

"No no no you are not gonna do thisYou know what happens when you and Kris are together. And anyways Laura is good for you. She loves you"

"I can't do it. I can't be with someone I don't love. I mean... She's great but Kris... No one compares to her. I'd do anything for that girl."

"I have to te-"just then there was a knock at the door. Matt went to get it."it's time"

both boys walked out of the room"oh and junior, make the right decision."

He scanned the crowd as he walked down the aisle. Then it hit him, Kris was a bridesmaid. Fuck. He was really screwed now. He had no clue what to do and it was really pissing him off. Just then the organ started playing as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First it was Dani, second came a girl he didn't recognize, then she walked down the aisle. Kris looked beautiful in her gown. As she walked up closer to him she stared at him through sad eyes. God, he hated to see her like that. He looked at her as if he was trying to say something, but she couldn't understand. He started to mouth what he trying to until Laura stepped up next to him. Shit, he thought. Time went by painfully slow as they said their vows. Soon it was time for the 'I do's.' he had to do something, and this was his chance"I do" Laura excitedly said

"i.. i.. uh.. I .. can't.. im so sorry Laura" he said as he turned down the aisle.

with that junior practically ran down the aisle leaving his fiancé in tears and everyone else in shock.

"fuck" he muttered under his breath. he made an ass out of himself. It's what I had to do, he reassured himself. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He had to get out of there, and he went as fast as his feet could carry him. He ended up at the stables. Sitting himself down in an empty stall. "you gave quite a show back there"

he didn't even have to look up, he knew the voice. He looked up at her. they both stayed there like that, motionless for a good amount of time. He stood up, now dangerously close to her.

"I love you kris, no person or thing can change that""

I love you too junior but that doesn't excuse what you did to Laura "

"I know… and I'm still kicking myself mentally for it"

Kris looked back up at him and hit made his pulse quicken a little. Kris was about to say something but he cut her off by placing his lips over hers. She was a bit taken back by his sudden actions, but right now she didn't care. She didn't care that this man had just left another woman at the altar, because this man left the alter for her. they continued to kiss as junior laid her down in the hay. Kris moaned a little when he left her mouth and traveled down to her neck, leaving a mark that would definitely be there tomorrow. Junior let his hands travel freely up and down Kris's body. she ran her fingers through his hair

"i've...missed...you" he mumbled between kisses

Kris suddenly stopped him. she looked up into his eyes and felt her stomach do a 108.

"You can't do this… not yet anyways. You need to fix this. And when you do, I'll be waiting."

junior kissed her one more time before he left. He had some explaining to do…

read & review. If I get at least 10 reviews then ill put up another chapter.


	2. Author's note

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews! I'm sorry about not being able to post up a new chapter but I've been having a little bit of writers block, and also seeing the new episode last night: D. Yay! No more Laura! But back to the writer's block… if anyone would like to help me co-write this I'd be glad to do itso if you want just put your email in the reviews section and ill email you or something. Thanks youuus


End file.
